Got Love To Kill
by Star Dazzled
Summary: There was a sweet scent on the breeze that came from the gardens, a scent she would now forever remember as THE scent. The scent that brought her man home. DG x Cain. Rated for sexual content.


_This story is rated __**M**__ for __**sexual content**__. Not too graphic, but not too censored either. I don't own Tin Man, I'm just a fan. _

**GOT LOVE TO KILL**

She was down the stairs, through the hall and out the front doors before anyone even knew what was happening -- DG had waited long enough. The bright blue sky, full of fluffy and shapely clouds, seemed to reflect her mood, and there was a sweet scent on the breeze that came from the gardens -- a scent she would now forever remember as _the_ scent. The scent that brought her man home.

He was striding towards her, the suns at his back, with a hand on his belt while the other swung loosely at his side. His hat shadowed half of his face but nothing could have hidden that smile. It took every ounce of DG's willpower to stop and wait -- she'd really wanted to run and tackle him the way she'd handled the boys she'd played football with when she was a tomboy in middle school. But instead, she waited (im)patiently, and made him come to her.

The Queen had sent some of the Royal Guard into Central City, led by the Head of course, Cain himself, on a secret mission that DG wasn't allowed to ask about (despite the fact that Azkadellia _always_ knew everything that went on). As he neared her, she could see the little bit of stubble that covered his jaw and cheeks -- so maybe the Guard had only been in Central City for a few days, but _come on_. One day without Wyatt Cain felt like an annual to DG.

He reached her, sweeping off his hat swiftly, but before he could give his traditional, 'Hey Princess,' she threw herself at him. As her arms snaked around his neck, his immediately slipped around her waist, crushing their bodies together as their mouths sought out one another's. This wasn't one of those cheesy and romantic kisses that you see in movies, this was one of those rough and aggressive kisses -- the kind that leave your lips feeling just a little bit sore afterwards. It was the kiss of two people who weren't used to spending so long apart.

When Cain broke the kiss, still holding her to him, they were both breathing considerably harder, and they smiled at each other in a brief moment of silence. He then replaced his hat with one hand, the other running through her loose hair.

"About damn time," DG said, grinning at him.

He leaned in and gave her another kiss, a quick one to her jaw, and he started to lead her through the double doors she'd left open, a hand on the small of her back. "I have to talk to your mother," he told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Of course," she said quietly, "Sometimes I hate that you're so important around here."

A chuckle as they entered the main hall, and he side-glanced her. "A little selfish, are we?"

"Only when it comes to you," DG answered. "And you should be flattered by that."

"Oh I am," Cain said, half-joking. "I'm very flattered."

"And not very good at acting," she said with a little laugh.

"Cain," a different voice. "You've returned so soon?"

The two of them turned quickly to see the Queen descending the stairs gracefully, wearing a smile. Cain quickly swept his hat off again, bowing his head to her slightly as she reached the bottom.

"It went a lot easier than we'd expected, Highness," he said to her.

"What a pleasant surprise," the Queen said genuinely, before gesturing towards a corridor. "Shall we?"

DG fought not to roll her eyes -- sometimes her mother treated her like such a child. If she wanted to talk to Cain alone, all she had to do was tell DG to scram. DG crossed her arms, glancing towards Cain, who gave her a short look, almost as if he expected her to argue with her mother. He nodded at the Queen, before starting towards the corridor, keeping his hat in his hand -- a professional, he was. The Queen glanced towards her daughter, her smile growing.

"Don't worry, DG," she said to her, "I won't keep him too long."

DG felt a small heat rise to her cheeks, and she quickly dropped her arms. "Take him as long as you need," she said, trying to appear non-chalant. "I don't mind."

"Of course," the Queen's eyes twinkled, and her and Cain disappeared off to have their secret discussion of secrecy.

DG sighed heavily, looking around the hall. It was completely empty now, the sounds of the day floating in through the still open doors, and she turned to them. The scent was still in the air, and she closed her eyes against the bright sunlight -- when she didn't have a paper and pen, she liked to draw in her mind. She used to have a motto that everyday was a perfect day for art, but today was one of those days that was _really_ perfect.

If she'd had her sketchpad, she would've drawn Cain. The way the suns had shone behind him, making him look almost bigger and broader -- more powerful. The shadowing under his hat would've been the fun part of this drawing, and she would've, of course, tried hardest to keep his smile as close to the real thing as possible. His coat would've perhaps, been the most difficult to draw, as she had much more fun imagining what was under it. And she might've drawn the pants a little tighter than they really were.

"Do you enjoy letting bugs inside, Princess?"

She turned at the playful voice, finding her mother's advisor, decked out in all of the clothes that deemed him Ambrose -- but she would always remember him as Glitch. He was smiling lightly at her, and had stopped in the middle of the hall to talk to her.

"Why not?" She asked, shrugging her shoulders. "We like going outside, they might like coming inside."

Despite her words, she turned away to pull the doors closed. Glitch glanced towards the corridor Cain and her mother had disappeared down, and when he looked to DG again, his eyebrows were raised just slightly.

"Cain's back?" He asked.

"Don't know if I can really consider him being back," DG said, then added an overly-dramatic sigh, "Mom's already stolen him from me."

"No," Glitch acted surprised, "We should've known this was her intention from the start."

"My poor father," DG said, placing a hand over her heart and faking a sob.

Glitch smiled and DG had to laugh -- she'd once feared that replacing his brain would take away from what she'd loved about him. He _had_ wanted to be called by his real name again, but at least he retained a sense of humor. She loved sharing jokes like that with him -- he was one of the only ones who didn't mind that her humor was a bit on the lame side.

"I have to get back to work," Glitch said after a moment -- he always used the word 'have' when it was a well-known fact that work was _fun_ for him. "Don't get into too much trouble today, DG."

"Aw, come on," she said, "You haven't had to tell me that for a couple of weeks now."

Glitch's only response was a grin, before he too disappeared from the hall, leaving her alone once more. She waited for just a moment before heading off to find something to amuse herself with.

* * *

She spent a little time in the library with Azkadellia, who, in DG's opinion, spent way too much time reading. DG had told her sister this, and Az had only laughed.

"You can't spend too much time reading," she'd said. "Just too little."

DG had read a little herself, and she'd even started drawing Cain on actual paper -- but nothing seemed to keep her attention. She soon found herself wandering the corridors of the castle, running her hand over the smooth stone of the wall and humming lightly to herself. She had a mental image of herself keeling over after climbing one too many stairs, but that would've been better than being bored out of her skull.

And suddenly --

"You're a hard one to find, Princess."

It was funny how the sound of his voice could send her stomach into a frenzy of butterflies, send her heart nearly beating right out of her chest. She spun and there he was, smiling at her. From the looks of it, he hadn't even relaxed before setting off in search of her -- he must've been sweating to death in his coat.

"_Finally_," DG said, quickly nearing him. She embraced him again, kissing at his neck. "God, I missed you."

"I can tell," he said playfully.

"Hey," she said, pulling back just slightly. "You're lucky I haven't tried to drag you to my bedroom."

"Well," he said in a serious tone, "Now I actually consider that very _un_lucky."

She grabbed his hand. "Oh, do you want me to drag you to my bedroom?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

He laughed, giving his head a small shake. "Can't," he answered. "It's almost time for dinner, and I have to clean up."

DG scoffed. "Food? I don't need food," she said. "Who eats dinner these days anyway?"

But yet, he still declined. And a little later on that night, when DG arrived at the dinner table, she was in a considerably more sour mood -- one that wasn't brightened by his smug smirk from across the table. It was a large dinner, due to the return of the Royal Guard -- and there were many more people eating that night than most. Sitting directly across from Cain, it didn't take long for DG to realize that he was doing this on purpose -- he wanted to torture her and make her wait. The bastard.

"DG," Azkadellia was beside her as always. "Is something wrong?"

Now getting a very bright idea -- if there'd been a light bulb above her head, it would have shattered -- DG felt herself smile. She side-glanced her sister, giving a small shake of her head.

"Not at all," she said, before reaching for her drink. "I'm just peachy."

Azkadellia watched her for a moment, brow quirked, but the older sister settled for such an answer, and went back to talking to Ahamo. Cain was now looking at her with an expression of deep thoughtfulness -- he knew she had an idea, oh how she could've laughed wickedly had she not been afraid of what others would have thought, of course.

Perhaps what DG did to Cain was a little worse than what he'd done to her, but she just loved to see the way he squirmed and tried to avoid her bare foot as she rubbed it against his legs. It was pure gold when she'd slipped it between his thighs just at the same moment the Queen had asked him a question. He was struggling to keep a straight face, and DG was almost proud of him the way he managed to talk normally with her.

What was even funnier were the looks Cain would send to DG -- looks that told her she'd stop if she knew what was good for her. Apparently, she didn't, because she just could _not_ stop for the life of her.

Dinner hadn't been long enough, in DG's mind.

He caught up with her after the meal as she was leaving the dining hall, and he grabbed her arm firmly. "You really think you're funny don't you?" He asked, escorting her to the stairs.

Her heart had started beating quickly for she knew what was on his mind -- he was going to take her up to her room, and she was finally going to get what she'd wanted all day. She flashed him a wide grin, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said sweetly.

He looked down at her -- his eyes were on fire, and it made chills dance down her spine -- and the half-smirk he wore was just so pleasing to the eye.

"Sure you don't," he said. "Just you wait."

"Been waiting all day, Mister Cain," she said, elbowing him playfully.

And suddenly, the Queen was calling for him again. They turned to find her at the bottom of the stairs, standing with a man DG didn't know. His clothes said he was important though, and the way Cain straightened said this was something that needed to be dealt with. DG knew though, by the way her mother was smiling, that it was nothing bad, and that was settling.

"Just for a moment, Cain," the Queen was saying.

"Wait in your room," he told DG in an undertone.

"And if I don't?" She asked.

He just looked at her, before starting to descend the stairs. What she'd said earlier really _did_ apply -- she wished he wasn't so important around there sometimes. Smiling though, at the chance she'd been given, she turned and quickly finished climbing the stairs.

* * *

She stood in front of one of her mirrors, perfecting herself. She'd changed into one of her flimsy nightgowns, the one Azkadellia had gotten made for her as a joke, and she was currently in the process of making her hair look just right. Bed-head, they called it on the Other Side. It was silly of her, she knew, but she just couldn't resist.

Throwing a glance at her clock, she then walked to the door and stood beside it, waiting. She hoped that she wouldn't be there for too long, and that the first person who came into her room would be Cain. She couldn't have imagined it if Azkadellia had been coming to bid her goodnight and she'd attacked her with kisses. This thought almost made DG give up on her brilliant idea, but then she heard footsteps outside her room.

And thankfully, she knew it was him -- he had a habit of knocking twice before outright entering. And as he started to enter the bedroom, she did just what she'd planned to -- she ambushed him. Grabbing him by the front of his shirt, she pulled the surprised Cain into her bedroom, and pushed him up against the door to close it. Allowing time for just the briefest of grins at him, she leaned up and caught his lips with hers.

When his momentary surprise evaporated, his arms wrapped around her and his mouth responded to hers. And as much as DG might've liked for it to have been a squishy romantic kiss, it was like earlier -- hard and demanding. And she had no complaints.

Her hands slipped down to the buttons of his shirt, and she quickly started to undo them as he nipped lightly at her bottom lip, pulling into his mouth and driving her completely crazy. He was a great kisser, she'd give him that much. He suddenly pulled her away from him, only to push her back against one of her dressers after reaching behind him to swiftly lock the door. He paused just slightly to let his shirt slip from his body, before leaning into her again and kissing her hungrily.

One of his hands rested on her hip while the other explored her body as if he had a claim to it. She panted against his mouth, arching her back into his touch as he cupped one of her breasts, and she felt her nipple harden almost painfully, pressing through the thin material of her gown against his palm. His warm mouth moved to her throat next, and he started to bite and suck at her skin, causing an unintentional noise to slip from her lips.

And suddenly that wandering hand of his was sliding up her thigh, under the pink silk of her gown. He suddenly lifted his head, looking at her with a smirk -- he'd just discovered that she wore nothing underneath.

"Really did miss me, didn't you?" He asked, a mischievous glint to his eye.

She rolled her eyes and pressed her lips to his again, reaching down to grab his hand and pull it to her. She'd never felt like she needed him so much, and she really wasn't in the mood for his jokes -- this might've started out with her wanting control over him, but now she just wanted the pleasure, she didn't care who controlled it.

His fingers started to work wonders on her, reminding her of why she enjoyed foreplay so much, and she let out a small gasp, pushing her hips towards him. His mouth returned to her neck as he began stroking that oh-so-sensitive part of her body, and he pressed himself against her thigh, showing her how hard he already was.

She murmured his name, a plea of sorts perhaps, and she ran her hands up his smooth back before clutching at his shoulders. They didn't stay in this position for too long however, as he was suddenly pulling back some and turning her around. The next thing she knew, she was half-bent over her dresser, and she could hear him messing with his pants.

She grabbed the edge of the dresser tightly, bowing her head some and waiting, her hair curtaining her face. She didn't worry about trying to catch her breath, as she knew it would only be a moment or two before she lost it again, and she sighed slightly. When she felt him raise the bottom of her gown, pushing it up over her hips, she tensed in anticipation. His hands rested on her waist, and she could feel the tip of him prodding her -- only he seemed to be waiting for something.

"_Wyatt_," she said in a low groan.

His lips brushed over one of her shoulder blades, and when he spoke, she could hear the smirk in his voice. "Don't think you're so funny now, do you Princess?" He asked.

"Ugh," she rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier -- I was just upset -- please, Wyatt."

"Wyatt now, is it?" He asked, and he slid just an inch of himself into her. Her back arched and she tried to push herself back for more, but he held her in place. "I thought it was 'Mister Cain'."

"It'll be 'Asshole' if you don't hurry up," she said in an undertone.

"I rather like Mister Cain," he mused. Another inch entered her and she felt her body shudder, her fingers tightening on the edge of the dresser.

She let out a noise that was a half-growl and half-groan. "Fine, I'm sorry Mister Cain," she said. "I'm sorry I teased you, now _please_..."

There was a long pause, a moment in which DG was sure she was going to lay down right there and die if he didn't continue, and he entered her completely. She groaned, more in relief than anything, and he started to move inside of her. For a few seconds, he was slow and tentative maybe, but then his pace quickened, and she gave another noise, knowing this would be one those nights.

It wasn't the fluffy and romantic sex that you see in movies, it was the rough and primal sex -- the kind that left your body aching.

He thrust into her with sharp movements of his hips, fingernails digging into her hips, and she mewled at him from the back of her throat, unable to form the words to tell him to go faster. A noise or two left him as well, as the sound of skin against skin filled the room, and she dropped her head to rest it on the cool surface of the dresser. She could feel her brow starting to sweat, as well as her palms, which threatened to slip from the polished wood she clutched -- but none of that mattered at a moment like that.

And Cain was suddenly speeding up on his own, harsh motions driving himself deeper and deeper into her it felt. One of his hands moved up her body to tangle in her hair, and he bent forward to brush his lips over one of her ears, a simple gesture that made her moan. She turned her head to him and their lips met in a heated kiss, tongues moving in a sacred dance as he continued to grind his hips against hers.

It was probably the fact that she'd gone without him for so long, but DG felt herself reaching the point of no return very quickly. So quickly in fact, that she almost didn't have time to realize it was coming. She bucked just slightly beneath Cain, back arching once more as warmth spread over her thighs and up towards her abdomen. Her knuckles turned white as her grip on the edge of the dresser tightened, and she threw her head back some to let out a cry.

She climaxed without warning, her body quaking and all but falling apart on top of the dresser, as she tightened around him. He gave a guttural noise in his throat, body stiffening, and as she panted wildly, trying to regain herself, he gave a final thrust into her, reaching delirium as well. She sighed contentedly as he came inside of her, filling her with his seed, and a second or two later, his forehead was resting against one of her shoulders as he tried to catch his breath.

"Guess you really missed me too, huh?" She asked him, unable to help herself.

He chuckled, taking a deep breath, and he nodded against her. "You guessed right," he said softly.

DG had to admit -- while sex with Cain was _always_ pleasurable, there'd been something different about tonight. She'd have to tease him during dinner more often, because no way could she deal with him going away again.


End file.
